Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an examination system and a method for recognition and interpretation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for physiologic parameter examination and a method for test strip recognition and interpretation.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as material life improves, people have become more conscious concerning the issues of health. Most people are unaware of their current health condition or environmental condition, and overlook warning signals from their body. Thus, in order to let the public be able to observe their own physiological condition, various measuring devices having been gradually emerging. As such, the public can use the various measuring devices to monitor their own physiological condition, and immediately determine if there are any unusual problems occurred with their health condition. By this manner, the user can pay more attention to their physical condition, and make any suitable adjustments. Therefore, using information technology to collect various physiological signals and analyze physiological heath status of an individual case is a joint collaborative research topic for the fields of medical care and information science.
Most signs of diseases will show slight differences in the variability of operation and rhythm of physical organs, so many international companies and medical researchers have provided processes and methods for monitoring and analyzing the physiological signal. However, all kinds of apparatuses and accessories for physiological signal monitoring and examination on the market nowadays are inconvenient to carry around. Moreover, an additional calculating device installed with at least one examination program is needed to perform sequential analyses and applications. Therefore, conventional apparatuses are usually large in size, hard to operate and expensive. Generally, each of the apparatuses is customized for particular examination or for single purpose, which is still inconvenient for users.